Fire Salts (Skyrim)
Locations Fire Salts normally drop from enemy-summoned Flame Atronachs. They can also be purchased or stolen from some characters or obtained via the means listed below. Loot *2 can be found at The Midden in College of Winterhold on a table before the room with Oblivion sign. *2 can be found at Sinderion's Field Laboratory in Blackreach: **1 can be picked up from a desk **1 can be picked up from an Apothecary's Sack on that same desk. *2 can be found at Honeyside on a shelf to the left of the Alchemy Station after a purchase is made. *1 can be found at Forsaken Cave on a shelf to the left of the Cracked White Phial. *1 can be found at Fort Amol *4+ can be found at Fellglow Keep during Quest Hitting the Books: **1 Flame Atronach can be found just outside. **2 Flame Atronachs can be found deep inside. **2 Flame Atronachs can be found in the last room; they seem to respawn every few days. *3+ can be found at Sunderstone Gorge: **1 can be picked up from a shelf in a room with trapped door. **1 can be picked up in a room with 2 activated cages. **1 Flame Atronach can be found in the same room with the Word Wall. **1 can be picked up on a table by the Word Wall. **1 can be picked up off a table directly after lowering the bars near the Word Wall. *1+ can be found near The Black Star during The Black Star quest. *1 can be found on the second level of the College of Winterhold Hall of Countenance (by the Alchemy Lab). *3+ can be found in Nightcaller Temple during the Waking Nightmare quest. Steal *3 can be stolen from Septimus Signus at Septimus Signus's Outpost in Winterhold *1 can be stolen from Arcadia at Arcadia's Cauldron in Whiterun *1 can be stolen from the sleeping quarters area at Jorrvaskr in Whiterun *4 can be stolen from The Mortar and Pestle in Dawnstar *1 can be stolen from a shelf at Grave Concoctions in Falkreath *1 can be stolen from a shelf at Calixto's house in Windhelm Purchase *3 can be bought from Lami at Thaumaturgist's Hut in Morthal *1+ can be bought from Frida at The Mortar and Pestle in Dawnstar *2 can be bought from Herliun Lothaire at The Ratway in Riften *3 can be bought from Arcadia at Arcadia's Cauldron in Whiterun *1 can be bought from Babette at Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary *2 can be bought from The White Phial in Windhelm *1 can be bought from Zaria at Grave Concoctions in Falkreath Note: Most of the purchased fire salts can be looted from shelves, but this will remove the ability to buy them. Also Babette will not have 1 Fire salt once the sanctuary is moved to dawnstar. Potion combinations Weakness to Frost *Abecean Longfin *Elves Ear * *Ice Wraith Teeth *White Cap * Resist Fire * Ash Creep Cluster * Ashen Grass Pod * Berit's Ashes * Bone Meal * Dragon's Tongue * Elves Ear * * Fly Amanita * Mudcrab Chitin * Snowberries * Spawn Ash Restore Magicka *Briar Heart *Creep Cluster *Dwarven Oil * *Ectoplasm *Elves Ear * *Frost Salts *Giant Lichen *Grass Pod *Human Flesh *Moon Sugar * *Mora Tapinella *Pearl *Red Mountain Flower *Taproot * *Vampire Dust *White Cap * Regenerate Magicka * Dwarven Oil * * Garlic * Jazbay Grapes * Moon Sugar * * Salmon Roe * Salt Pile * Taproot * * multiple effects Other uses With the The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard add-on, Fire Salts are now also used in the crafting of Exploding Steel Bolt of Fire or Exploding Dwarven Bolt of Fire. These can only be crafted at the Forge in Fort Dawnguard after completing the relevant Dawnguard Ancient Technology Quests. Balimund asks the player to bring him 10 Fire Salts for his forge. After this he will be available for Marriage. Bugs * When Fire Salts are dropped and carefully placed in a room they tend to get flipped over when the area is left and re-entered. Appearances * ru:Огненные соли (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Ingredients